The Devil and her Demon
by Ice and Thunder
Summary: How will the nervous demon make the devil his? Will the devil unite with her demon? One-Shot for 'The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge'. Second entry!


The Devil and her Demon

**Hi guys! Wow, it's been almost a month since I've written anything. So, this is a wedding fiction, for **_**The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge**_**'s second challenge. I love the pairing I used! Shadow Games will be updated soon!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

He gulped. He felt something blocking his throat. His chest was beating, moving up and down at a fast pace. Yes, his chest. His heart was hammering, causing his chest to move in synchronization with it. He was so damn nervous. He took a few deep breaths. Time to pick her up for their date.

"_Next year, let's enjoy the Harvest Festival together, okay?" She gave him a sad smile as he was lying on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. Even when she was covered in many scratches, she still looked stunning. She closed her eyes, her cheeks tainted pink, and she gave him a smile that reached her eyes. Tears simply continued flowing down his cheeks, and he could see tears forming in her eyes as well. "O-Okay…." He answered. His cheeks went from their original color to a small, reddish pink. _

He shook his head with a smile. That was how their story started. And he felt like the happiest man in the world with her by his side. He even remembered waiting a whole year to ask her out. Confidence around girls wasn't really his thing.

_He simply admired her from afar. He sat at a table and stared at her as she was cleaning the glasses and mugs. He was planning on taking her up on her promise. It was just a year for the next festival, and then he'd ask her out. How hard could one year be?_

_Well, one year of admiring the person you have a crush on, or might even be in love with, without telling her, turned out to be torture. No, that was an understatement. It was hell. Of course he was too nervous to do anything about it. He saw men everyday walk up to her and flirt with her, or ask her out. He wished he had that kind of confidence. _

_And when her sister turned out to be alive, safe and sound, she was glowing with happiness. It was a beautiful sight. _

And there it was. Her door. He walked up to it, and slowly tapped it with his knuckles. Her brother opened the door, tall as ever. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with some sweatpants. His muscles were clearly showing themselves in the tight piece of cloth that covered his upper body. He yawned, scratching his white, ruffled hair. Apparently he had just woken up. But it felt like the tiredness left his body immediately when he saw who was before him. "Wait, it's today?! How can a man such as myself forget an important day like this?! You'll be proposing to Nee-Chan, after all!" He roared.

"Damn it Elfman, not so loud!" He whisper-shouted. It wasn't a surprise to him who told the white-haired beast of a man about his plan to propose. But he was definitely screwed if Evergreen had told her. No, she wouldn't do that to him. Would she? And now Elfman's younger sister appeared in the doorway, a smirk on her features. Apparently both younger siblings knew he wanted to marry their sister. He cursed under his breath, saying bad things about Evergreen and Bickslow. What kind of friends were they?! He'd get them later for this…

"Good thing Mira-Nee is still taking a shower, huh, Freed?" Lisanna asked him.

"Just please don't tell her!" Freed answered.

"I won't…" Lisanna started. Freed released a grateful sigh. "…if," She continued, and Freed held his breath again. "If, I can see the ring." She blackmailed with a smirk. Freed thought about it. Normally, he would've never agreed. But he couldn't afford to lose his beloved barmaid. "Fine." He sighed, and pulled out a little box out of a velvet piece of cloth. He opened the box, and showed them the ring. Both siblings' eyes shone. It was made of gold, diamonds decorating the ring, with a rose red ruby resting on top of it. There was something written in it too. _'For my devil, I'm your demon.'_ "It's beautiful! Where'd you get it?!" Lisanna asked, her eyes sparkling. "Freed, you're a real man! Nee-Chan deserves the best of the best!" Elfman added. They invited him inside, and Freed sat down on the couch, his nervousness returning, as he packed the ring again. How the hell was he planning to pull this off?! He was lost in thought, until he heard the angelic voice he loved so much.

"Hi, Freed." She simply greeted, descending from the staircase, with a wide smile on her face. Freed couldn't stop his face from heating up.

_Finally the Harvest Festival was nearing. And the closer it got, the more nervous Freed became. He had to ask her out. He had waited a whole year for this occasion, after all. _

_So one day before the Festival, everyone was busy in preparations. Freed was nervous. He was shaking a little, his face wouldn't stop being tainted with red, and he was even sweating a little. He had tried to approach her a couple of times before, but somebody always beat him to her. Luckily, they all got a no. Freed scratched the back of his head nervously, his face serious, and red. It was an amusing combination. Nobody had ever seen Freed so flustered before. _

_Finally he saw his chance when she went outside, and walked to Magnolia Park. He followed her silently. He felt somewhat like a stalker. She entered the park, and walked over to a tree, humming slightly. He decided to sit down, and watch her. Which he did. If he was going to turn back, now was the time. He looked up towards the clear, blue sky. Something he did when he needed to make a tough decision. "Laxus, what would you do…?" He muttered to himself._

"_Hi, Freed! What a coincidence to meet you here!" A voice said. Freed looked up, hoping the owner of the voice wasn't who he thought she was. Luck wasn't in his favor, as he was greeted by a friendly smile, belonging to the woman he'd had a crush on for about a year. "Ehm, hi, Mirajane." He answered, a little quickly. He started getting up, but she stopped him. "Actually, Freed, I was wondering if I could sit next to you." She asked, a little hopefully. Naturally, Freed nodded and settled down on the grass again. She occupied the spot next to him. "Thank you, I was actually getting kind of sick of everyone asking me out to the festival all the time." She sighed softly. _

_Freed smiled. "That's only natural. With your beauty, I wouldn't expect otherwise." He answered her, before realizing what left his mouth. He had daydreamed of moments like these, where he would say sweet things to her, and she would answer him with flattery of her own. But he realized a little too late he wasn't daydreaming. His face heated up immediately, and he apologized. "I-I'm so sorry, Mirajane, I just…" _

_But Mira simply cut him off by giggling. "Thank you, Freed. That was the nicest thing anyone has said to me all day." She smiled at him, and he simply avoided her gaze by looking at the grass a little shyly. "You know, the reason why I kept rejecting all those men, was because I was waiting for someone special to ask me." She spoke up randomly._

"_I-Is that so?" He asked. A small part of him hoped she was talking about him, but the larger part felt crushed. What if it wasn't him?_

"Hi, Mirajane." He got up, smiling. She looked absolutely stunning, like usual. She was wearing her black dress, and paired with Freed's black tuxedo, they looked like the perfect formal couple. That was pretty weird. Somehow, they always wore the matching clothes, like they had a telepathic connection or something. Freed liked it, though, so he didn't complain. He held out his arm, and Mirajane hooked it with hers, before they both left the house, waving to the two siblings left at home. The couple took a long walk to the restaurant, talking about all sorts of things. Freed forgot all of his nervousness. When he was around her, he just… opened up. It was like he was a box. Closed around others, opened around her.

"…_So, Mirajane… I was wondering…" Freed started. He had to ask. It was now or never. _

"_Yes, Freed?" She asked sweetly._

"_I, uh… I mean, would you… ehm…" He stuttered, not knowing how to ask the question. He scratched his head, suddenly feeling warm for the umpteenth time that day. _

"_Would I…" She repeated, waiting for him to finish._

_Freed took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, then opened them up again, looking at the barmaid. His eyes were locked in place as they stared into her deep sea, blue eyes, with his own. "Will you go out with me?" He didn't even know he'd asked the question, until she gave him her answer by kissing him on the cheek. "And here I thought you'd never ask." She smiled. Freed couldn't say anything. His face went from light pink, to the darkest shade of red possible. His future girlfriend let out a giggle, and rested her head on his shoulder._

They ate at the restaurant Freed had wanted to take her to for a while now.

"This is amazing!" Mira smiled, complementing the food.

"Do you think they'll give me the recipe if I asked them nicely enough?" Freed asked jokingly. Mira giggled in reply. She always giggled or laughed at his jokes, which satisfied him. At least he was keeping her amused, right?

…

After eating, the couple headed out to Magnolia Park. Freed had decided to propose here. He knew he was in love with her, and deeply too. He just hoped those feeling would lie as deep in her as in him.

The sun had set, and the stars were appearing one by one. Freed took her to the tree where it all started. In his pocket, he unwrapped the little box. He took her hands in his, standing in front of her with a small smile. For some reason, knowing he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, just gave him more confidence. He got on one knee, smiling up at her. Her eyes widened slightly as the gears turned in her head. "Mirajane, it's been a while since we've been together. I've felt nothing but great joy since you came into my life. You helped me become the man I am today. Back when Laxus tried to take over the guild, you didn't let me sink into the darkness alone. You jumped in with me, thus saving me from a cruel faith. I know I'm not the best of guys, and to be honest I don't care. I just want to be with you. I will forever be your demon, as long as you agree to be my devil. Mirajane, will you marry me?" He pulled out the box and opened it, showing her the ring.

Mira looked shocked. Like she had just been woken up from a dream. But that dream turned out to be nothing compared to reality. She smiled widely, nodding while tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you." Freed took her hand in his, sliding the ring smoothly onto her ring finger. Now the devil was united with her demon. Forever.


End file.
